I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “You know,” she mumbled sleepily. “Holding you is like holding the world’s largest, most interactive teddy bear.”


Hahaha, I was going through a destructive phase with Bobby, so I had to give him a break and give them a little fluff. Now, on with the trauma! MWAHAHA!! (does evil dance) Please don't forget to review! And has anyone else heard about next week's ep? Bobby's brother shows up! Talk about DRAMA!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... (wistful sigh)

This story is for blue and cofused, my gurus. Thanks!

"I love you," Bobby murmured as he collapsed into her arms, burying his face in the vulnerable hollow of her neck. "Love you too, Bobby," she whispered, running her hands up and down his strong back and kissing the top of his head.

He gently rolled off of her, onto his side, then pulled her into his arms and tenderly kissed her lips. She sighed happily and laid her head over his heart, and he ran his fingers slowly through her soft hair, smiling as she scooted closer against him.

After a while, his breaths evened out, and she knew that he had fallen asleep. With a smile, she reached behind herself and pulled the thick comforter over their entangled bodies.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

After a few minutes, Alex carefully raised her head, using her elbow to support her upper body, and she watched her partner sleeping soundly.

"God, Bobby, I love you so much," she murmured, lightly tracing his proud mouth with her fingertips. Exhaling slowly, she slowly moved her thumb over his brow, and she lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Snuggling closer to him, she smiled as she felt his heart beating steadily beneath her tiny hand. He snored slightly, and she stifled a laugh that bubbled up in her throat.

"You know, Bobby," she whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear her. "I don't know how I knew you for seven years, and managed not to kiss you every time you sat down across from me. I can't believe I was so stupid for so long. But you were worth it all, and I'm going to make sure you know that every day, for the rest of my life."

She tenderly touched the graying hair at his temple, and her mouth curved up in another smile. "You see what you do to me, Goren? I'm saying all the things I used to swear I'd never say to any man. But, then again, you've never been just 'any man', have you? Definitely not to me."

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating _

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming _

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing _

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together _

_I just wanna stay with you _

_In this moment forever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"This is probably the best relationship I've ever been in. I know I should show it more, but I love you so much, Bobby. You're more than just my partner, friend or lover. You're my other half, and as corny and childlike as it sounds, I know it's true. I've never felt as whole with anyone else in my life as I do with you. This is it. It's you and me, just like it's always been, and always will be," she murmured, running her thumb over his brow, then back down over his mouth again. He stirred a little, and she found herself looking down into his sleepy brown eyes.

"Come here," he smiled, placing one hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer, until their lips met softly. "You're my best friend, too," he murmured against her lips, and she smiled and kissed him again. "You've always been my best friend, since the day I met you."

_I don't wanna miss one smile _

_I don't wanna miss one kiss _

_I just wanna be with you, right here with you _

_Just like this I just wanna hold you close _

_Feel your heart so close to mine _

_And just stay here in this moment _

_For all the rest of time_

She smiled as he gently rolled them over and slowly entered her again, kissing the V of her neck tenderly. Slipping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes as her body matched his, thrust for thrust. She felt her climax build, and she clung to him tighter as she let go, and her body shattered.

He felt her release, and he thrust a few more times before letting himself go, then collapsing into her open arms. "God, Bobby," she murmured, loving the feel of his body covering hers. "I want to stay right here forever." He smiled and kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"Me too, baby. Me too," he assured her, laying his cheek against hers. They laid like that for a few more minutes, then he gently pulled away and rolled onto his side, draping one arm over her waist and snuggling against her side. She turned over onto her side to face him and cuddled up against his chest, laying her ear over his heart.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

She placed her hand on his back, moving against him until there was no space left between them. Then she closed her eyes and sighed happily, making him smile.

"You know," she mumbled sleepily. "Holding you is like holding the world's largest, most interactive teddy bear."

He tilted his head to the side and cocked one dark eyebrow questioningly. "Teddy bear?" he repeated teasingly, kissing her neck. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're my big, cuddly teddy bear. You got a problem with that?" she challenged, and he laughed and shook his head. Only his Eames.

"No, I guess I don't. Good night, Alex," he murmured, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

She lifted her head and kissed his lips softly, whispering, "Good night, Bobby. I love you."

"I… I love you too, Alex," he whispered back, and she smiled and shut her hazel eyes. He held her until she fell asleep, then he shifted until his face was buried in her neck before finally falling asleep himself.

_I don't wanna close my eyes _

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

The End.

A/N: See? A little fluff before we try to kill Bobby with a crowbar. Woops...


End file.
